


Kolejna

by Nigaki



Series: Miłość w kolorze blaugrana [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, M/M, i po ślicznych zdjęciach z wtorkowego treningu, mój pierwszy RPF, naszło mnie po poniedziałku, yay!
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, naprawdę. Co za słodziaki :)<br/>https://40.media.tumblr.com/d42a9ff90baac38ad76b2e2c936b76dd/tumblr_o0upkrLYMg1sk2y1wo1_1280.jpg</p></blockquote>





	Kolejna

Było już późno, gdy wrócił do domu. Lubił latać samolotem, ale nienawidził tego, co działo się po wylądowaniu. Jak zwykle był potwornie zmęczony podróżą i chciał tylko spać, by być wypoczętym na trening. Niestety w domu paliło się światło.

Zostawił walizkę z rzeczami przy drzwiach, plecak zrzucił z ramienia dopiero w salonie, gdzie wyciągnięty na całej długości kanapy leżał Gerard, zażarcie piszący coś na telefonie. Od jakiegoś czasu rzadko go widywał bez komórki.

\- Hej, Lio – przywitał się jakby od niechcenia. Nie przestał stukać w ekran telefonu nawet na chwilę.

\- Hej.

\- Oglądałem galę. – Gerard wspaniałomyślnie podkulił nogi i pozwolił mu usiąść na niewielkim kawałku kanapy.

\- Tak?

\- Tak. – W końcu telefon został porzucony, a Gerard usiadł normalnie, jak najbliżej niego. – Ładna przemowa.

\- Dziękuję. – Nie miał pojęcia dokąd ta rozmowa zmierza.

\- Jak się z tym czujesz? – zapytał nagle Gerard. Uśmiechał się delikatnie, jakby tylko z grzeczności, ale jego oczy aż lśniły z podekscytowania.

\- Szczęśliwy – odparł bez przekonania i wzruszył ramionami. – To już piąty raz, chyba już mnie to tak nie ekscytuje jak dawniej.

\- Zmęczenie materiału?

\- Coś w tym rodzaju.

Gerard zamilkł, ale nie spuszczał go z oczu. Przysunął się też bliżej, tak że ich biodra się ze sobą stykały. Wyczuwał ciepło drugiego ciała i zrobiło mu się z tego powodu gorąco.

\- Masz ją?

\- Co?

\- Piłkę, a co innego?

\- Jest w moim plecaku.

\- Jezu Chryste! – zakrzyknął oburzony. - Nie mogłeś jej nieść z większą godnością?

\- Niby jak? W procesji i po czerwonym dywanie?

Gerard parsknął i szturchnął go w ramię.

\- Chcę ją zobaczyć – zażądał. Podciągnął nogi pod siebie, tak że teraz siedział na piętach. Wyglądał jak dziecko w oczekiwaniu na pierwszy gwiazdkowy prezent.

\- Widzisz pozostałe cztery na co dzień – przypomniał mu i zerknął w stronę gabloty z nagrodami. Znajdowała się w salonie, by każdy gość mógł podziwiać jej zawartość.

\- Mam to gdzieś, chcę zobaczyć. Już.

Ostatnie czego teraz chciał, to gdziekolwiek więcej chodzić, ale spełnił prośbę Gerarda i poszedł po plecak. Przyniósł go z powrotem do kanapy i po rozsunięciu go, ostrożnie wyjął ze środka Złotą Piłkę.

\- Jak się błyszczy. – Gerard od razu zabrał mu nagrodę i przyjrzał się jej uważnie ze wszystkich stron. – Ładna.

\- To już piąta, Geri – przypomniał po raz kolejny. Nie rozumiał czemu Gerard za każdym razem tak się tym ekscytował. Piłka nie wyglądała inaczej niż poprzednie, gala też była taka sama. On sam odczuwał już przesyt tej nagrody. Cieszył się, czemu miałby się nie cieszyć, ale daleko temu było do radości po zdobyciu pierwszej, a nawet drugiej czy trzeciej Złotej Piłki.

\- To co?

\- To, że cieszysz się jakbym wygrał coś nowego.

Gerard odłożył piłkę na bok i spojrzał na niego poważnie.

\- Bo ty ją wygrałeś – wyjaśnił. – Gdybyś co roku nie znajdował się w finałowej trójce, nawet by mnie ta nagroda nie obeszła. To tylko uformowany stop metalu pomalowany na złoto, przynajmniej gdy wygrywa go ktoś inny. Ale gdy robisz to ty, to nagroda dla najlepszego piłkarza świata. Jak pójdziesz na emeryturę, powinni nazwać to złote jajo twoim nazwiskiem, serio.

\- Nie bądź niedorzeczny – burknął. Rumienił się, niech to szlag.

\- Nie jestem, mówię poważnie. Może nie cieszysz się z tej nagrody tak jak kiedyś, ale zasłużyłeś na nią. A skoro ty nie zamierzasz być uradowany, to ja będę. – Gerard znowu podniósł Piłkę i przekazał mu ją, dotykając przy tym jego dłoni. – Jestem z ciebie dumny.

Spojrzał na nagrodę i uśmiechnął się widząc w niej swoje odbicie. Piąta Piłka. Nikt przed nim tego nie dokonał. Gerard twierdził, że nikt po nim też tego nie zrobi, nawet Neymar ze swoim talentem. Może i była to już któraś z kolei nagroda, ale gdyby jej nie zdobył, byłby nieco rozczarowany. Ciężko pracował na to, by ją dostać, nawet jeśli niezupełnie świadomie. Choć nie potrzebował takowego, to był dowód jego umiejętności, talentu i wysiłku włożonego w treningi. Potwierdzenie, że aktualnie nie ma lepszego na świecie. Też był z siebie dumny.

\- Dzięki, Geri.

\- Zawsze do usług. – Gerard pochylił się i złożył na jego ustach czuły pocałunek. Serce zaczęło mu bić szybciej niż podczas odbierania nagrody. Czuł delikatny dotyk szczeciniastego zarostu, który przyjemnie drapał go wokół warg tak, że zmiękły mu kolana. Gdyby nie siedział, upadłby i zamienił się na podłodze w galaretę. – Dobrze, uśmiechaj się tak, muszę cyknąć zdjęcie.

Był w takim stanie euforii, że ledwo zarejestrował moment, kiedy Gerard chwycił za telefon. Silne ramię objęło go mocno i przyciągnęło bliżej, idealnie przed obiektyw aparatu. Chwilę później błysnął flesz i dopiero wtedy się otrząsnął.

\- Idealnie – stwierdził Gerard i pokazał mu selfie. – Słodko wyglądasz, jak się rumienisz.

Nie trudno było zgadnąć, czemu podobał się Gerardowi na tym zdjęciu. Miał na nim zamglone oczy – efekt pocałunku – i uśmiechał się błogo jakby właśnie doświadczył cudu. Jemu też się podobało, zwłaszcza że Gerard również na nim był, znów drapiąc go swoim zarostem, tym razem w policzek.

\- Co chcesz z tym zrobić?

\- Umieścić w mediach społecznościowych, a co myślałeś?

\- Nie możesz – zaprotestował od razu. Zdjęcie było świetne do oglądania prywatnie, ale nie publicznie przez miliony fanów.

\- Wyluzuj, nikt się nie kapnie. Wyglądasz jak po kilku głębszych. Albo jak najarany.

Szybko i sprawnie Gerard wstawił zdjęcie na Twittera, a potem na innych portalach, wszędzie z tym samym podpisem.

_„Razem z moim ulubionym złotym chłopcem! Wielki Lio i piąta Piłka!”_

\- Nie wiem co jest gorsze, to że wezmą mnie za ćpuna, czy to, że odkryją nasz mały sekret.

\- Nie taki znowu mały. – Gerard już czytał pierwsze komentarze do zdjęcia, które zaczęły się pojawiać. – Wiedział o tym Puyi, Xavi, wie Iniesta, Busi, Lucho, Neymar, Luisito…

\- Wiem, Geri, też należę do tej drużyny – zauważył. Udawał poirytowanego, ale uśmiech który wkradł mu się na usta go zdradził. Nie przetrwał jednak długo, bo po chwili uśmiech przerodził się w ziewnięcie.

\- Śpiący? – spytał Gerard.

\- Yhym – potwierdził kolejnym ziewnięciem.

\- No to czas do łóżka, młody człowieku. Twój wielki dzień dobiegł końca, czas spać.

Z trudem podniósł się z kanapy, ale nie zrobił nawet jednego kroku, gdy Gerard nagle pochwycił go w pasie i jak gdyby nic nie ważył, przerzucił go sobie przez ramię.

\- Gerard! Postaw mnie, nie jestem małym dzieckiem! – zakrzyknął od razu

\- Jesteś mały. I słodki. Ergo, jesteś dzieckiem.

\- Ty… Ty idioto!

\- Mocne słowa, jak na dziecko – zaśmiał się Gerard i nic sobie nie robiąc z wiercącego się na jego ramieniu pasażera, niósł go dalej.

Widząc, że walka nie ma sensu, przestał się wyrywać i z nieco naburmuszoną miną dał się nieść. Powinien być już do tego przyzwyczajony, Gerard uwielbiał wykorzystywać swoją przewagę wzrostu i siły, zwłaszcza na nim(Nie był znowuż taki wyższy!). Nie potrafił zliczyć ile już razy został przez niego podniesiony tylko po to, by podkreślić różnicę w ich budowie ciał. W mniemaniu Gerarda było to słodkie, w jego – irytujące, choć czasem robiło mu się od tego ciepło na sercu, tak jak teraz. Geri przecież chciał dobrze, a że przy okazji mógł też ugrać coś dla siebie, to już inna para kaloszy.

Gerard w końcu go puścił, centralnie na łóżku i od razu zabrał się za pomoc w rozbieraniu. Ściągnął mu wszystko po kolei, a on nie walczył, nie miał na to siły. Zresztą, to było nawet miłe.

\- Cuchniesz po podróży – stwierdził w momencie, gdy zdejmował mu skarpety. W ustach kogoś innego brzmiałoby to jak obelga, ale u niego był to zwyczajny fakt bez cienia złośliwości.

\- Hmm – odmruknął tylko. Nie miał już nawet siły na gadanie, ale wciąż nie zamykał oczu, by zapaść w długo oczekiwany sen.

Gerard po rozebraniu go zabrał się za siebie i dołączył do leżenia na wspólnej poduszce. Nie przykryli się, noce wciąż były w Katalonii stosunkowo ciepłe. Zresztą leżąc tak blisko siebie, ze splecionymi nogami i objęci w ciasnym uścisku, nie było mowy o zmarznięciu.

Odprężył się natychmiast, gdy tylko poczuł ciepło drugiego ciała przy sobie. Gerard jak zwykle otoczył go jak kokon, po raz kolejny wykorzystując do tego swoje wielkie w porównaniu z jego własnym cielsko. To była jedna z największych zalet bycia z Gerim - wspaniale było być otoczonym przez niego ze wszystkich stron, trzymanym w ramionach i ochranianym. Z nikim nie czuł się tak bezpiecznie jak z nim, nawet na boisku mógł na niego liczyć choć często dzieliło ich od siebie kilkadziesiąt metrów. Gerard jednak zawsze pojawiał się przy nim w kilka sekund i był gotowy go bronić, zresztą jak połowa drużyny. Nie że potrzebował ochrony, ale miło było wiedzieć, że w razie czego ma za plecami prawie dwumetrowego bysiora.

\- Dobranoc, Geri – wykrzesał z siebie ostatkiem sił nim w końcu zamknął oczy i usnął, ululany ciepłem drugiej osoby.

\- Dobranoc, Pulga – odparł Gerard i niedługo po nim także zasnął.

Złota Piłka została na tych kilka godzin bez żalu zapomniana. W końcu to była już piąta. I na pewno nie ostatnia.

**Author's Note:**

> Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, naprawdę. Co za słodziaki :)  
> https://40.media.tumblr.com/d42a9ff90baac38ad76b2e2c936b76dd/tumblr_o0upkrLYMg1sk2y1wo1_1280.jpg


End file.
